


Say Something. (I'm Giving Up On You)

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is about to marry someone in the future. Someone that isn't Dean. Gabriel sends a heartbroken Dean to the wedding day, hoping Dean will finally open his eyes and fix everything in the present day. Inspired by the song: Say something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something. (I'm Giving Up On You)

“You fucked up, Dean.” A voice said, startling Dean. Dean looked up and saw the one and only archangel Gabriel. “What are you doing here?” Dean said, with an annoyed sigh.

“I see you’re still holding a grudge against me?” Gabriel smirked, knowing Dean wasn’t very fond of him. “You killed me over a hundred times.” Dean said, massaging his temples. “I know, I was teaching dear Sasquatch a lesson. Anyways, this time it’s serious.” Gabriel said, his expression changing. He now looked serious and worried, instead of smug.

“Future Castiel is about to marry someone else.”

And with those words Dean’s world crumbled apart.

“W-what.” Dean whispered. His heart ached. It actually physically hurt, he always thought that people made that up. But here he was, heart aching and world spinning.

He loved Castiel, he has loved him for years. He was always too cowardly to speak up and now it was too late.

“I’m sending you to the year 2022, so you can see the mess you’ve made. Listen Dean, I know we aren’t exactly on good terms. But I can see the love you have for my little brother. And how much he loves you. If you don’t tell him, he will give up on you and fall in love with this beautiful girl instead.” Gabriel sadly said, before snapping his fingers and sending Dean to the 26th of February 2022.

Dean blinks once and is now in a long hallway with different hotel rooms. The door in front of him has a black sign with the white numbers “1201” on it. A deep voice, Dean recognizes all too well, rumbles through the door. A second voice answers the first one, leaving Dean confused.

Is that Sam?

Dean knocks all little bit too hard on the door, leaving the door shaking. Sam opened the door with a smile. “You’re finally here.”

Sam holds the door open as Dean walked in, inspecting big the hotel room. In the middle of the room in front of a full length mirror, stood Castiel in a dark blue tuxedo with a black bow tie that was still undone. The tuxedo made his light blue eyes pop, making him even more handsome than he already was.

His hair was neater than his usual, just out of bed hair and his face was freshly shaven.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel beamed. “Took you long enough.”

Dean just smiled sheepishly.

“Can you help me do my bow tie please?” Castiel asked, looking at Dean expectantly.

“Sure.” Dean said hesitantly, walking over to Castiel until he was in front of him.

He grabbed the bow tie and started to tie it, looking up at Castiel once in a while.

“All done.” Dean said, quickly taking a step back.

 “Thank you Dean.” Castiel smiled, making Dean feel even more horrible than he already felt.

“Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean asked, his cheeks heating up.

Dean motioned to the crème sofa against the wall and they both sat down.

“Listen Cas, I don’t want to do this on your special day. But if I don’t do this now, I would never have the chance again.” Dean started, fidgeting with his fingers.

“What’s wrong Dean? You can tell me.” Castiel softly said, understanding clear in his voice.

“Why are you marrying her?” Dean asked, avoiding his previous sentence.

“Because she’s sweet and funny and beautiful.” Castiel said with a dreamy expression. He loved her very much, you could see it in his eyes. Dean noticed that was the way he used to look at Dean, however, now Castiel has someone he deserves. A better person than Dean. Probably less broken too.

“I don’t think you should marry her.” Dean suddenly said, shocked by his own words. He didn’t mean to say it that harshly, he just couldn’t hold back anymore.”

Before Castiel could say anything, Dean spoke again.

“I know I treated you badly all those years ago and I am so sorry Cas. I should’ve respected you more, I should’ve told you how I felt. But I was too scared and I regret nothing more.”

“I loved you Dean, I gave everything for you. After everything I still came back to you. You knew that I loved you, yet you ignored me like you didn’t care about me at all. I have done so much for you and never even a thank you. You hardly acknowledged me.” Castiel spat, his eyes furious and his jaw clenched.

“Cas, I do care. I-.”

“No you don’t.” Castiel interrupted. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have sent me away with nothing when my grace was ripped away from me. You would’ve asked me how I was doing, instead of only calling me when you needed help.” Castiel shouted. “I would’ve followed you everywhere Dean, all you had to do was ask. You can’t blame me for giving up on you.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to recall where it went wrong in the past. When their friendship started to crumble, leaving nothing but broken pieces.

 “So give me one good reason why I shouldn’t marry Ava.” Castiel now calmly said.

“Because I love you.” Dean said desperately, looking up at Castiel. Begging him to understand, but he didn’t.

“It’s too late Dean, I’m sorry.” Castiel said, tears forming in his eyes. He looked into Dean’s eyes one last time as if he was saying goodbye for the last time. Then he walked out of the door, to never return.

Dean did attend the wedding. Ava really was a beautiful girl, wearing a white mermaid dress with a long glittery train. Her hair was long and red falling in soft curls on her back.

Dean stood in the back, making sure nobody saw him. He felt tears pricking in his eyes as he saw the loving smile on Castiel’s face when Ava walked down the aisle.

He finally let his tears roll down his cheeks when they both said “I do” and kissed. The tears weren’t happy as you expected with a wedding, instead they were from grief. He just lost his best friend.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Gabriel with a sad smile on his face.

“It’s time to go back.” Gabriel gently said, snapping his fingers.

Dean was in his bedroom again, tears still streaming down his face. Gabriel was gone.

He heard a soft knock on his door. “Come in.” Dean said, quickly wiping his tears away.

“Dean, are you okay? You’ve been in here for a long time.” Castiel said walking in.

“Are you okay?”

The sound of Castiel’s voice was everything Dean needed before practically running towards Castiel and capturing him in a long kiss.

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock. As soon as he figured out what happened, he immediately closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer.

They passionately kissed for a few minutes before Dean needed to pull away for air. Dean instantly buried his head in Castiel’s shoulder, letting his tears flow again. This time from happiness.

“I love you.” Dean whispered, not afraid like he expected. He wasn’t afraid to tell Castiel how he felt like before, he was now more afraid to lose the one person he loved the most.

“I love you too, Dean.”

 


End file.
